


Sunshine and Rainbows

by KitaKira



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaKira/pseuds/KitaKira
Summary: Summary: the year is 2023, 9 years after the defeat of Liquid and the death of Solid Snake. A group of genetically modified soldiers, under the Codename Foxhound Alpha, have taken Sunny's father, Hal Emmerich, hostage, in order to develope a new Metal Gear. Armed with only her sense of justice and the headband of the legandary super soldier, Sunny, Codename, Solnechnyy zmeya (Solar Snake) sets out to find her father and stop Foxhound for good
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine and Rainbows

"I've made up my mind, Jack, I'm going" Sunny barked, glareing at the older man intently.

"Sunny please, you have to listen to me" Jack exclaimed, "It's too dangerous for you to go out there alone"

"My father is in trouble, Jack, what do you expect me to do? Sit around twiddling my thumbs like a scared little kid?"

"Snake wouldn't want you to go out there!" Jack shouted

" _Snake_ wouldn't be sitting here, letting Hal suffer at the hands of Foxhound!" Sunny spat, clenching her fists. She refused to look the man in the eyes.   
"I'm leaving tomorrow, Jack, whether you like it or not"

And with that, she walked away, leaving the man alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Now hold still, I'm going to inject you with nanomachines, not a large amount, but enough to keep you awake throughout the operation." Mei Ling instructed, readying the needle. "These will only last you about 24 hours from their remote activation, so you have to be fast, do you understand?

"I'll be out as soon as possible, I promise" Sunny said, her face serious. "I'm glad you understand Mei Ling" she mumbled with a sigh. "I have to save Uncle Hal"

"You're just like him, you know?." Mei Ling said with a smile. "He would've done the same thing" She turned around, grabbing a small box from a nearby cupboard. "Take this first aid kit, it's got bandages, disinfectant, and a couple of rations, we can't have you dying out there"

"thank you Mei Ling" Sunny smiled, taking the kit from the older woman "and don't worry" she said, flashing a thumbs up. "I'll be careful"

* * *

The house was dark when she got home, a chill running through her body as she opened the door. Grabbing her backpack, Sunny made her way through the house, careful not to trip on the un-packed boxes her father had left around the house, he never had the time to unpack it all. 

She stopped when she got to the study, reaching her arm out in the dark room as she felt along the wall for the lightswitch. She flicked the lights on, bracing herself for the burst of light from the overhead blub. 

Slowly, she made her way around the room, her father's desk it's usual unkept mess of papers and coffee mugs. A set of figurines was set by her computer, a random assortment of characters from the video games and anime her father had amassed over the years. She remembered how happy he'd been when Snake handed him one he'd been searching for. "Merry Christmas" he'd said, in his usual gruff voice, hardened from years of war, and countless packs of cigarettes. ("This is a no-snoking flight!" She'd tell him, putting on her best disappointed face) 

Hal had just smiled, holding the small figurine in his hand ( a "Gundam" he later informed her) before bursting into a fit of giggles. "David" he'd choked out in laughter. "It's September.

They all had a good laugh that night, singing Christmas carols until it hurt to talk.

Things were different now, she thought to herself, picking up a small picture frame her father had set by his monitor. The first birthday she'd had with them. Hal was holding her, a party hat on his head, Snake had slung an arm around his shoulder, smiling. He hardly ever smiled, his face stony and unreadable. "He must've been really happy" she thought, setting the frame down. She pulled the small picture out, stuffing it in her pocket.

After some digging, she found what she had come here for. A cardboard box, large enough to fit a grown man, tucked into the corner of the study. Reaching for a pair of scissors, Sunny slowly opened the box, unfolding the top with care. Inside were piles of neatly folded clothes, almost all of them various patterns of camo, a couple of grey skin tight sneaking-suits layed between them. On top of everything was a photo album. Opening the book with care, Sunny examined the various pictures. Pictures of Snake with his huskies, a couple of Hal and his co-workers from Shadow Moses, and even some diagrams and documents. Flipping through the pages, Sunny stumbled onto something strange. There was a woman, with pale skin and sunglasses, her pale hair just a shade off of Sunny's own. She was holding a toddler, with dark frizzy hair, and round glasses, and was smiling proudly at the camera

The picture was rather worn, ripped and tattered from age. Looking closer, Sunny's eyes widened. The boy in the picture.....was Uncle Hal.

That wasn't the only thing that was off though. For a few moments, Sunny just stared blankly. that's when it hit her. The woman, she looked like her.

Smiling, Sunny slipped the photo into her jacket as well. She felt drawn to the woman somehow, a part of her family not connecting by blood, but connected none the less. "I'll rescue Uncle Hal" she wispered. "For her sake"

With her bags packed, Sunny opened the door. "Alright Mei Ling" she wispered into the mic. "I'm ready"


End file.
